This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The goal of our study is to identify pathways through which prefrontal cortices exercise excitatory and inhibitory control within functionally related prefrontal cortices, and in their projection to temporal cortices at the level of systems and at the ultrastructural level in non-human primates. Below we summarize some aspects of our progress during the past year.